


The One Where Enjolras Gets Introduced to Alcohol

by TheMightyChipmunk



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Piningjolras, drunk!Enjolras, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyChipmunk/pseuds/TheMightyChipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Enjolras's birthday and so he promptly gets drunk, much to everyone's delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Enjolras Gets Introduced to Alcohol

Enjolras had never liked his birthday. It threw him into a funk each year, as if it had somehow snuck up on him. The day consisted of him petulantly walking around from place to pace trying to keep busy enough to forget that it had arrived, and the night would consist of a group dinner (if he was feeling generous), followed by strictly enforced solitude. This was a known fact, and no one expected his 21st to be any different. And it wasn’t…not really.

He had started the night as usual: upright and despondent. He had not wanted a party, as he never did, but the Les Amis would have none of it for this milestone. So there they all sat in Enjolras’s apartment around an untouched cheesecake and a table of chips when Grantaire arrived…with the alcohol. In hindsight, they probably should have seen it coming, what with the history of birthday-hate, but Enjolras was just always so…Enjolras. The Les Amis never thought that Enjolras would end up drinking, let alone drinking almost an entire bottle of whiskey by himself. But now that he had, they were loving it.

“Hey, Enjolras,” Courfeyrac called from the couch, causing the now very red-faced Enjolras’s head to spin around, his curls whirling.

“Yeah?” Enjolras answered, staring back at Courfeyrac from his seat in the middle of a circle of his closest friends. They hadn’t really intended to form a circle around him, but he had spontaneously begun to recite the soundtrack to Doctor Horrible’s Sing-Along-Blog, and who wouldn’t pay to see that.

“Do you think the government is using our money well?” Courfeyrac asked, biting back a laugh at Enjolras’s little squint, as if he was trying to remember what exactly money was. After the sing-along his speech had taken a hit.

“No…” he began, slowly shaking his head, “They shouldn’t…be doing… that thing they are doing…right?” Enjolras turned to look at Combeferre for reassurance, who was knee-deep in a thumb war with Eponine.

“That’s right, Enj, you tell ‘em,” he nodded at Enjolras, who smiled, clearly pleased with himself, and gently flopped on the floor.

“Yes, Enjolras, but _why_?” Courfeyrac persisted, not wanting to waste a minute of this rare opportunity. Enjolras looked up at him with wide eyes, mouthing _why_ over and over like he couldn’t quite grasp the concept.  

“Leave him alone, Courf,” Grantaire chimed in, “He clearly can’t hold his liquor, haven’t we seen enough evidence of that?”

“I can too!” Enjolras pushed himself up huffily, pouting at this incredulous accusation against him. “Maybe _you_ can’t hold you’re liquor, _Grantaire_!” he responded petulantly, which was a historic event, Enjolras sounding petulant.

“Who’s the one of us here who recently asked if whiskey was called whiskey because they whisk it, _Enjolras_?” Grantaire asked, waving a finger accusatorily in Enjolras’ face.

Enjolras followed Grantaire’s finger as it made hypnotic circles, head moving in the same pattern even after Grantaire’s finger had stopped moving (much to R’s delight). He was not able to recall which one of them had said that, but determined to keep his dignity about it. _What was a whisk again?_

“I rest my case,” Grantaire said, getting up for another beer in the kitchen. Enjolras however, was not done with this conversation. He got up with the help of Marius and followed Grantaire with a wobbly step into the next room.

“You’re mean to me,” he said with as much fervor as he could muster while leaning against the wall, trying not to fall asleep, as the rest of his friends decided to raid Enjolras’s game cabinet.

“What?” Grantaire shut the fridge door and turned to face Enjolras.

“At meetings,” Enjolras whined. “And right now. You’re _so_ mean to me.”

Grantaire’s eyebrows drew together, “I’m sorry?”

“No, you’re not,” Enjolras answered after a time, as if he thought Grantaire had asked him to evaluate the accuracy of his last statement. “Why are you so sad all the time?”

“I’m not sad –”

“Yeah huh!” Enjolras pointed at Grantaire, “You’re making your sad face right _now_! You’re sad.”

“Enjolras –”

Enjolras leaned in to whisper in Grantaire’s ear but ended up bumping his forehead into R’s cheek instead before just resting on his shoulder, “It’s ok, I’m sad too.” He pulled back and almost fell over before Grantaire led him back into the other room, where they joined the circle side-by-side.

“Enjolras, you’re just in time!” Courfeyrac exclaimed and Enjolras’ face lit up.

“I am?” Enjolras smiled at Grantaire, “Did you hear that, R?”

 “Yeah! We’ve decided to play ‘Ask Drunk Enjolras Questions and You Have to Answer Truthfully or Drink’.”

“Ok,” Enjolras answered, all of a sudden very interested in the intricate braids of Cosette next to him.

“ALRIGHT,” Courfeyrac rubbed his hands together, “Last week you said you couldn’t come out with me on Friday because you had too much homework. Were you lying?”

“Yeah,” Enjolras confirmed, who had now undone about half of Cosette’s hair, “You always end up flirting too much, and I didn’t want to see you embarrass yourself like that one time with the –”

“Ok, moving on” Courfeyrac interrupted, glancing nervously at Jehan “Grantaire, you ask one.”

“Ummm, alright,” Grantaire laughed. “Enjolras.”

 Enjolras turned away from Cosette a bit too quickly, and steadied himself with Grantaire’s shoulder.

“Oui?”

“When was your first kiss?”

“Last year,” Enjolras’ face was blank, looking Grantaire straight in the eye. Grantaire’s eyes widened.

_Wait, not at that game when the stupid kissCam thing came across them…_

“Have you really never seen any of the Twilight movies?” Joly asked.

“I’ve seen them all,” Enjolras answered. “’Ferre and I went to see the last one in theaters, didn’t we, mon frère...mon freer... mon Ferre?”

The group turned away from Enjolras incessantly giggling at his own pun to look at Combeferre.

“What?” he demanded. “Robert Pattinson gave a very moving performance.” It was Combeferre, so everyone nodded along in agreement whether they actually agreed or not.

“My turn,” Eponine announced, “How do you always have gum whenever we ask?”

“I buy it at Costco in bulk because I know how much you all love gum.” Enjolras said, looking down at Cosette’s side with a smile and then promptly laying down on it, “God, all this remembering is really _hard_.” He whined.

“Guys, he’s out,” Combeferre offered, “maybe we should call it a night. He's already going to kill all of you when he remembers this, so I'd get your head starts running away now.”

“One more, one more,” Courfeyrac insisted. “Enjolras, who’s your favorite out of all of us, Patria not included?” This was greeted by collective booing.

“Grantaire, he’s better than Patria.” Enjolras replied, not opening his eyes, but lunging dramatically into the lap of his self-proclaimed favorite.

The aforementioned Grantaire’s face flushed red, and the whole group went silent with smiles plastered on their faces.

“Well, we should really let the favorite clean up,” Courfeyrac said, rounding the Les Amis to the door, all except Grantaire. “Have fun bedding him!” Courf said with a wink accompanied by a whine when Cosette and Eponine slapped him in the back of the head.

"No," Cosette scolded, "Consent is sexy."

Grantaire just smiled at them then stared down at his Apollo, face red, curls matted, breathing even. He was an adorable drunk and of course he still managed to look stunning passed out.

He couldn’t have meant what he'd said, it was impossible. They argued all the time. Enjolras had just accused him of being mean to him, and rightly so.

_It’s alright, I’m sad too._

Grantaire pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and placed it and a pillow with Enjolras.

“Happy birthday, Apollo. You’re my favorite too,” he whispered before kissing Enjolras on the forehead.

Enjolras smiled lazily, eyes still closed. “ _Yaayy_.”


End file.
